zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Macheese6
macheese6 (better known as Mac) is a pretty famous ZT member. He has 10 must sees, and has made popular series' like Epic. Early Years (2010-2011) Mac joined Zimmer Twins in 2010. In Early 2011, he got a famous must see Dark Chocolate which has almost 100 comments. Around this time, he started a series called Battle for Earth which is one of the most famous non-comedy series on ZT. Earlier than Battle for Earth, he made a series called "Super Heroes" which was not very well known. He tried to make lots of other series' too in his early years, but cancelled them due to low viewer ratings. Secondary Years (2012-2013) Mac started series like "Mac & Friends" and has made some parties on Saturdays, which was the origin of ZT Party Week - created by Blah and Mac. Their good friend Rad helped them. He started being inactive in 2013. But he came back in August 2013 and, along with Blahbumian, helped rad256 make the Zimmer Annual Party. Battle for Earth (2011-2013) Battle for Earth was one of Mac's most controversial series. It was well-known for its relatively high levels of violence compared to what is usually allowed (and what is usually shown) on ZT. Several episodes have been removed due to the high levels of violence, causing there to be considerable and confusing gaps and spaces in the storyline. It ran for about three and a half seasons, with the fourth season abruptly coming to a halt after Mac's decision to cancel the series. His decision was mainly fueled by the fact that he was creatively constricted by the ZT guidelines, and that he wouldn't be able to make the series as it was intended to be due to such guidelines. He attempted a reboot of the series, which had a lighter tone and took influence from popular ZT series' like Victory, but fans rejected the reboot and found it to be too different from the original, a sentiment that Mac agreed with, and he cancelled the series for the final time, no longer finding it interesting or fun to make. However, he used the planned ideas for the Battle for Earth reboot to make Epic, which became his most successful series on ZT. Looking back on the series, Mac dislikes it as a whole, having made the series when he was relatively young and when he knew almost nothing about storytelling or writing, but, like Epic, he considers it necessary because of what it taught him. Despite Mac's own opinions, the series was popular on ZT for most of its run, with users like rad256 and Dragunov_1 being notable fans of the show. Dragunov_1's own Portal Warriors series is known to have been inspired by Battle for Earth. Mac and Friends (2012-2012) While this may be one of Mac's most successful series' to date, it was still on it's third episode when it was cancelled due to Mac being busy with his life. The series is about Nine friends who live in apartments in the same building who have wacky adventures. The first episode is obviously the pilot, the second episode is about a Video Game Tournament. And the third and current episode is a 2-parter about a Time Paradox. The series is now cancelled. Mac Party Saturdays (2012-2013) This series is known for creating the ZT Party Era. While not really being a series, more of a weekly party. These have been known for their overall craziness, wackiness, and humor. Mac has been known to be late to make these due to being busy with school and his life. Despite this, he makes it whether it's on a Sunday or a Monday. Epic (2013-2016) Many users considered this Mac's greatest series yet. It was also his longest series yet, with 100+ episodes. The series is about nine people (himself, some ZT Members, the Zimmers, and sometimes other characters) on a constant quest to save the world. The series is praised for its plot, action, and humor. The main plot of the series still remains unclear as of now, but the series includes multiple villains, heroes, and sagas/story arcs. And was a very popular series on ZT. During the third season, with his membership running out and feeling as if the series was going to become too dark for ZT, Mac decided to continue the story in the form of blog posts on the wikia. It was on its third season when it came to an unfortunate, indefinite hiatus that Mac is doubtful will end, this hiatus being caused by his general disinterest in the series because of how poorly he considers it to be written, as well as some elements of the plot that he feels are unnecessary and, for the lack of a better word, cringeworthy. He has expressed interest in continuing it with the usage of careful retconning, as well as major improvements to the writing, or possibly even rebooting the series. But he is doubtful that the effort would be worth it, or if the audience even desires a continuation/conclusion to the story. It is the eighth longest series on ZT. Upcoming Projects None for ZT, but he has mentioned that he is writing a fantasy novel which he hopes to one day share with the community when complete. Trivia *He is part of the "Spotlight". *He is a part of the "10 Must-Sees" Club. *His favorite color is blue, his second favorite is green. *He is really likes swords, especially katanas. *He is afraid of heights. *A common gag in his movies is his laziness. * He can be cocky sometimes, but he explains his cockiness is almost always supposed to be taken as a joke. Category:Users Category:Members